1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to telecommunications systems and, in particular, to an improved messaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the modern work environment, workers typically have many telecommunications devices at their disposal. For example, a worker may have a desk telephone, a cellular telephone, e-mail, Instant Messaging, etc. As can be appreciated, the worker would be easier to contact if the calling party had some knowledge as to the status of the called party.
Certain e-mail programs allow a user to set a default “Out of Office” message. Briefly, the user can save a message and set it to automatically reply when an incoming message arrives. Similarly, a user can record a new outgoing message for his or her voicemail when he is out of the office.
However, each system requires its own outgoing default message to be manually set. As such, there is a need for a simplified system for leaving an outgoing message on a plurality of messaging systems.